


Lost and found

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I almost lost you”  (19 minutes)





	Lost and found

“I’m sorry”

He got no response. Enjolras just kept walking ahead of him, brisk and deliberately turned away. That’s how Grantaire knew that he had fucked up. If Enjolras had yelled or ranted or something he would be in safer territory. For him to not say anything at all…

“Really Enjolras, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would worry.”

Enjolras stopped, lifted his head. 

“You didn’t think I would worry.” His voice was flat and hard. “You didn’t think that I would worry if you disappeared for a week, a week Grantaire, without telling a single soul that you were going or okay or even alive? I didn’t even know if you were alive after that night, I had to find out from Jehan.” He shook his head, still not looking at Grantaire, “What must you think of me to think that I wouldn’t care, that I wouldn’t worry?” He bit the last word out, finally meeting his gaze, “Fuck you. You don’t get to run away like that and pretend that we-” he made a noise of frustration, “you know that I care, don’t pretend otherwise.” His façade, so carefully put together, cracked just a little, “I almost lost you. I almost lost you and it nearly killed me so please please the next time you need to take a break or get some air or whatever, just-“ All the fire had seemed to go out of him, “just let me know, will you?”

Grantaire stared, taking it all in. He felt that something had shifted between them, though what it was he couldn’t be sure. “Enjolras.” He took a step forward to meet him, “I-”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love finishing on a cut off sentence. Where did he go? What happened? Who knows, not me. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, or come visit me on tumblr at pentopaperhandstokeys or burntblackfeathers


End file.
